


A Fates Family Affair

by Emeka



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual, Cousin Incest, Cowgirl Position, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Father/Son Incest, Foot Jobs, Frottage, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Underage, Jealousy, Jerk Off Instructions, Kissing, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Spanking, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeka/pseuds/Emeka
Summary: Part-inspired by the Polyamory Hack and part by a thread on GameFaqs. Shameless smut gamut I wanted to get out of my system for a while now.Corrin is involved with all his brothers! His brothers are involved with their brothers! Incest babies! Incest babies involved with fellow incest babies plus fathers! It's an incest extravaganza!(Tags to be updated with chapters.)





	1. Corrin/Xander

**Author's Note:**

> take seriously at your own risk because i sure am not

Xander's cock is hanging in front of him, so close he has to cross his eyes to try to look directly at it. It's easier to just feel the heat coming off it, to smell the slightly sweaty body odor. 

"Ask," Xander demands, in a tone that would be more fitting if his voice wasn't shaking a little. His big brother has always tried to be intimidating, but really, he's a softie underneath.

Well, not soft under here.

Corrin plays along gamely. "Please can I taste you, brother? Please can I have my big brother's big cock?"

Xander plays with himself a little, bopping the glans a few times against Corrin's nose. A dominating type of action, but his face is more hesitant. "If you insist, then I'll... I'll allow you to."

So cute. 

Corrin nuzzles his face against the head until he can feel slight wetness spreading over his nose and cheeks. The smell intensifies a little, either from the pre-come or from rubbing cockflesh all over himself. He likes it. He wouldn't have thought before that penises could smell so different, but all his brothers and their young have their own unique odor. Being covered in it is like being scented by an animal.

"If you wanted it so bad, then hurry up and take it," Xander grumbles after a bit. "Just--oh," softer then, almost wondrous. "My little prince."

Xander's bare glans feels so firm and soft in his mouth. Like sucking on velvet. The familiar nickname eggs him on until he has--well, half of him in his mouth, edging into his throat.

It's not like he's bad at deep-throating. But he can't help being human, and his secret-shy brother has one of the biggest tools his mouth has ever been graced with. It's hard enough to not nick it.

He pulls back slowly, leaving a copious sheen of saliva. It bobs right back up.

"Say, Corrin."

"Yes?"

Xander tentatively cups his head in his hands. His expression looks nervously determined. "I know it must be difficult for you. If it would make things easier, maybe I could... do it for you?"

It takes a moment until Corrin is sure he understands. His brother wants to use his face? It might work, to be pushed past his limits. "I don't mind trying, but I think you'll have to be decisive about it. You'll get pushed out otherwise."

"I'll try, too."

Corrin takes his last good breath as Xander's cock slides back into his mouth and toward the back of his throat. There's perhaps a quarter-second of hesitation when the head reaches resistance before it thankfully pushes on through.

It's a little alarming in how suffocating it feels to have his throat so full. His instinct to withdraw has to be actively fought against as he tries to breathe through his nose. But Xander's face looks dazed with arousal, and that makes his heart glad.

Xander moves into his throat carefully at first, maybe so he won't accidentally slip out, or maybe because he's afraid of hurting him. Little nudges out and back in, barely moving Corrin's head at all.

This relatively gentle pace doesn't last long.

It almost is not that he gets faster so much as he gets rougher. Now he's pulling nearly all out before diving back in and turning that resistant spot into a helpless fruitlessly clenching tightness. Now each stroke slaps his balls against Corrin's chin, and smashes his face into his pubic hair.

The smell of his brother's sex is amazing. Drooling all over it feels amazing, and probably looks even better. He wishes he could see himself from his viewpoint. Maybe later he'll face-fuck one of his little brothers and see for himself.

Xander begins groaning between his breaths. "Corrin, I'm close."

Corrin hums approvingly.

He grabs Xander's hips to support him as he leans over into him and holds still. He can actually feel his cock pulse in his throat. How weird to think that he's directly depositing his come into his stomach.

Xander sighs, a great heaving woosh, and gently pulls out. Corrin coughs politely into his hand to relieve his throat.

"That wasn't bad, was it?" Xander asks, looking slightly bashful again. His fingers lovingly massage Corrin's temples. "My little prince."

"I loved it, big brother."

He accepts the kiss Xander gives him, and returns it twice as hard. He wants him to taste himself.


	2. Corrin/Ryoma

Corrin sluggishly awakens to the distinct feeling of being fucked.

He had gone to bed with Takumi last night, whose face he sees slumbering deeply beside him. Someone else, then. The possibility doesn't alarm him. He sleeps with quite a number of men and sometimes one will come to him at night. Typically when he's still awake, but he doesn't really mind this way either.

It's actually sort of comforting, the feeling of being carefully rocked into. He's too drowsy and it's too soon after the sex he had earlier to feel much aroused. In a way that's exciting on its own. He's being fucked entirely for someone else's pleasure.

It feels like Ryoma. His cock, of course, but also the weight of his body, and his large, callused hands pressing down on his hips. Did he come here knowing Corrin had gone to bed with his little brother, or was it a surprise? Is he looking at him right now, with his cock in Corrin? Is he thinking about him being sexed up and down--by Corrin, or Ryoma himself?

He hopes so. As much as he loves to love his brothers and nephews, it's even better when they love each other, though he is rarely able to watch. Maybe because he's technically adopted, and their actual blood relation makes them shy. 

Ryoma's pace and the sound of his breathing roughens. It makes the bed squeak a little. 

When he finishes he does it with a hard forward lunge and what feels like a deluge of come. His fingers dig in.

Corrin tries to keep his breathing even. It's mentally exciting even if the sensation isn't there, and the exertion has him wanting to pant. 

He feels a kiss against his head, and the bed shifts. The barely there sound of feet on the floor, then the door. 

Amazingly used. That's how he feels. Fucked while asleep, left with a mess of come inside him and his nightgown rucked up above his butt, and not so much as a hard-on. Maybe later in the day he'll be in the mood to touch himself about it.


	3. Kiragi/Shiro

Kiragi really had been meaning to only hunt. It would have been a fun outing, just him and Shiro, spending some quality brotherly time together.

That was before Shiro started voicing his curiousities about what having sex in the great outdoors would be like. Kiragi hadn't intended to cave initially, when he didn't even have anything to bring home. They'd scare everything off.

But it wasn't like he hadn't wondered himself. And Shiro kept it up until Kiragi was faced with a decision between his two great loves: his family, and the hunt.

Nearly all his life he has hunted, but his brother Shiro is relatively new to him. They have a lot of catching up to do.

So he gave in.

He allows himself to be kissed, then kisses back. A small sound escapes his throat, nothing in particular, as Shiro pins him against a tree.

"Shhh," Shiro murmurs, smiling. "You might attract attention."

"From what?" His voice comes out a little fuzzy. It's hard to think clearly with a hand sneaking down his pants. And such big hands Shiro has, like their elder father. "We're just gonna scare everything away, so..."

"I'm not talking about game."

Kiragi fidgets; the hand is now stroking against the front of his fundoshi. He hadn't considered the possibility of attracting monsters. But even outside of their safe haven, they are usually uncommon enough out here. And the ones he has run into on occasion were easily dispatched by himself.

So the thought doesn't really scare him. But you never do know, and what a pain in the butt getting interrupted like that would be.

"I'll be quiet, so... hurry up."

Shiro quickly undresses him--all over, not just his pants. Maybe it's just so Kiragi can better appreciate doing this outdoors, and the breeze does feel nice, but it's getting him all bothered for another reason.

Shiro's hands, his big manly hands, roaming and touching him everywhere. His hands, like Ryoma's. But his smile, so big and bright and a little smug right now, is his own.

By the time they're both naked Kiragi is already hard and a bit wet. 

"Back against the tree? Or front?"

Kiragi wordlessly makes the decision to turn around. He's always liked it more from behind. Call it primal instinct or a childhood fixation.

The first time he'd ever misbehaved--

Shiro's hands settle on and cover his shoulderblades, the thumbs overlapping. Then down toward the small of his back, where they part to grasp his hips. A cockhead nudges in between his buttocks.

Kiragi is young, with a small frame. Almost everyone he's bedded with has been larger than him. He's used enough to it by now that most of the time he doesn't need lubricant, as long as the going is slow.

As it is. So slow and dry he is almost uncomfortably aware of every bit of Shiro's cock steadily pushing into him. It's so hot. Even the veins he can feel throbbing against his insides.

"Please--"

"Yeah?"

He sticks his hand between his legs, forehead resting against the bark, to feel for Shiro's balls. Pretty soon they came into range to be fondled and paddled in his palm where he can feel them slosh with come. His favorite thing about being taken dry is the incredibly splooshing wetness when he's dumped in, and Shiro dumps in him more than anyone, and gosh, it's never happened yet but they don't try to be safe, if Shiro impregnated his little brother like Ryoma had done to his twice now--

They're getting tighter, all drawn-up. "Please," he mumbles between chewing on his bottom lip.

"What do you want?"

"Come, okay? I wanna feel it."

Shiro leans in closer as more of his cock is taken in. His chuckle ruffles the top of Kiragi's hair. "Y'know, in the normal course of things, maybe we'd be cousins. But you know what happened, right?"

Kiragi nods. Of course he knows. But it doesn't matter right now. All he wants is what is in his hands. He can almost feel it churning. It's so close already.

Shiro groans, long and low. His cock pulses hard in preparation. "Them... then you and me... Kiragi, if I gave you two sons, could they have each other too?"

That idea is all it takes and Kiragi comes, bearing down hard on Shiro's dry hardness and spurting all over the tree supporting him. A few squeezes in and he feels what he wanted all along, the sudden influx of wet flooding his insides.

They stay attached together as they come down. And in the afterglow, Kiragi wonders what if.


	4. Siegbert/Forrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People subscribed to this... I am in utter happy disbelief lol ty you are all beautiful

Forrest scrutinizes himself in the mirror, looking for the slightest sign of imperfection. If this was just for himself, it might be acceptable; his stockings are smooth and their garters press enticingly into his soft thighs. His panties are frilled and ribboned, hand-made to accomodate his genitals. And everything in black, because it felt more exotic (and thus, sexier) to him than his usual pink.

He'd be satisfied if it was just for himself, as his daytime cross-dressing is. Not that this isn't as well, but there's someone else to think about.

The knock at the door makes him jump a little, even though it is a soft, polite kind of knock.

"Who is it?" Forrest asks just as softly. Even at this time of night there are several it could be. Hopefully it's who he hopes it is, the one who held his gaze over dinner and gave the barest of nods.

"Siegbert. Can I come in?"

"Wait just a--" Forrest positions himself appropriately on his bed, laid down in a way he hopes looks picturesque, with a shake of the head to spread his curls out. He raises his knees a little, to demurely hide a straight-on view of his panties. "Alright."

The door opens and closes with a click. Siegbert smiles when he sees him, then smiles wider when he _really_ sees him. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." It's hard to see much of Siegbert right now in the nightgown he's dressed in, but it suits him more than something revealing would. "You're very handsome yourself."

Siegbert leans over to him, the bed creaking under one knee. One hand cups Forrest's face for a kiss, the other feels around where thigh where flesh meets lacey stocking-top. 

"I can't wait," he murmurs between kisses, "to keep my promise. And I will."

"I'll keep mine too," Forrest says, unable to help arching when Siegbert cups his whole groin in one solid palm. 

"You don't have to," Siegbert slowly says, parting a little to look at him, but still holding on. "I'll still marry you."

"It's for the sake of our wedding night, so of course I have to." It's just too bad that Siegbert is the elder, and had already been used to sharing his bed with their fathers by the time Forrest came around; then they could have been (mostly) virgin together.

They'd fallen hard for each other when they finally met, and soon after made their vows. He's been looking forward to it ever since, being able to love him not just as his brother, but as his recognized spouse.

"I love you." Siegbert moves up, pressing groin to groin. Even with clothing in the way, he's obviously erect. "Let's get married after the war."

"Yes," Forrest sighs, pressing back against him; the better to feel how hot and hard he is. "I love you too."

They kiss inbetween moans and groans, still rocking together. It makes him thirsty to really have him, to really _fuck_ him and quit all this teasing, but it's the teasing that has him already sweating.

He knows from past experience when Siegbert is close to finish. It's when his well-mannered composure starts to slip. He's rocking into him so hard the bed shakes and his mouth becomes so urgent with kisses his teeth nip. It's a rare kind of Siegbert that Forrest doesn't see elsewhere, even in battle.

So he knows when to say, "Come on my panties."

Siegbert makes a reluctant groaning sound as he stops and reaches beneath his nightgown. The light is unfortunately so dim his penis is barely visible. All he has to do is jerk it in his fist a few times before he spurts.

Semen lands all over his pretty ruffled front. There's something aesthetic about the faint white on black. "Thanks. It looks nice." Maybe not good for the material, but... "Why don't you clean it up?"

He was mostly intending just to poke a little fun. 

So when Siegbert latches his mouth onto the thin layer of fabric covering his penis, he is completely surprised by the rush of sensation accompanying his first sort-of oral experience.

It's paralyzing. All he can do is keep still and quiver because letting his guard down would mean coming, and he wants to enjoy this as long as he can.

Which isn't too long, as it turns out--but not through his own fault. Cleaning done, Siegbert pulls away, leaving nothing behind but wet cloth. Maybe it's the frustration talking, but his expression looks like barely concealed mischief.

"That's not nice," Forrest sputters. "Why did you--"

"You were dirty," Siegbert replies simply, eyes laughing. "So I cleaned you up. That's all." His hands touch Forrest's knee and slowly push upward to the inside of his thighs. The fingers fan out on his panties, against both sides of the bulge. "I can see you have a problem, though."

"That you won't help with?"

"Well," Siegbert starts, looking almost genuinely thoughtful, "if you want to keep your vow, I think you should handle it yourself. Nobody ever called someone not a virgin for that, right?" And then, problem solved, he smiles sunnily as if this were a regular everyday conversation. 

Forrest huffs a little, feeling somewhat put-out that Siegbert _won't_ put-out, but it's hard to be really mad in the face of that smile. It's probably for the best anyhow.

But he never knew his brother could be so tricky.

He reaches inside his underwear to pull himself out, careful not to get stuck against the fabric. The inside and the tip of his penis are wet with saliva and pre-come.

"You know, since you got me dirty..."

Siegbert laughs. "Say no more." With some shuffling, he gets down on his stomach, with his stupidly handsome face in range.

The hardest part, Forrest reflects, is deciding where to finish. As close as he soon gets, it's the only thing holding him off. He's never had an opportunity like this before, and intends to make it count. Then inspiration strikes.

He waits until the final moment before getting a good fistful of Siegbert's hair (right by the roots, so it won't hurt much) and firmly pulls his face closer down. Any resistance is just by surprise, as Siegbert follows willingly, and doesn't try to move away.

The first shot is close and spatters against his forehead, but the rest goes where he wanted, right into the hair. Two, three jets, and a reverberating aftershock of the orgasm makes a weak sputtery fourth.

Finished, Forrest releases his grip. Even in this light, he can see the goo laced over the blonde; Siegbert's hair is too short on top for the semen to really intermingle, but trying to clean it out might do that anyway. In any case, it was just a petty act of revenge.

Siegbert lightly touches it with his fingertips. He looks more amused than annoyed. "Any chance you'll clean this off for me?"

Forrest sighs. "Get a bath started."

It is his fault, after all.


	5. Corrin/Leo

Leo lays against him, soft and warm, eyes half-lidded. His butt lazily presses and rubs against Corrin's groin. If not for the odd little tilt to his smile, he would look like a man settling in for the night with his lover.

Corrin knows full well what that hard smile is about. He's been half-dreading, half-looking forward to it for a while now. Because his adorable little brother has a quirk.

"I've been missing you," Leo says slowly. "While you were tramping around."

Leo knows full well, of course, that Corrin sleeps around with others, as he does himself. Nor does he mind, as long as it's with 'their' side of the family. The others, the Hoshidons, just aren't good enough.

Not for them. Not for Corrin. We were raised with you as children--who are they to call themselves your brother? He's usually able to bear it, but just like how a balloon will burst with too much air, eventually they always find themselves like this.

Leo on top, pinning Corrin to the bed with an almost painful grip. His face is darkly serene, darkly beautiful. Corrin wonders sometimes if the jealousy should make him mad, but it never does. He knows his little brother suffers when compared to others. 

They kiss, and that hurts a little too, all teeth and biting. It's good to feel him like this, wanting him, possessive of him. 

"Aren't I good enough?" Leo murmurs, parting a little. Not smiling now. "If I'm not, then Xander, or my sons... family is more important than anything." Real family, his expression says. 

"You're so silly, Leo." He wants to turn him over and have his way with him, but... in the end, maybe the reason he isn't upset by the jealousy is because he enjoys it. He's the only one who really is now. Even Takumi had only been like this at first while adjusting. "You were my first, you know."

"Then... you're not done with me?"

"Of course not."

Leo kisses him again. Corrin feels his hands between their bodies, adjusting and pulling aside clothing. His hips settle slowly back on him, enveloping him. He's still so hot and tight, even after all these years.

"I love you." His voice is choked, somehow on the edge of tears. A sentimentalist, for all his aloof posturing.

"I love you, too."

Leo grinds on him, fucking himself in very small, slow movements. His eyelashes flutter closed on his pale cheek. Corrin dares a feel beneath beneath his nightshirt and finds his cock. Leo falls into rhythm with his stroking hand, pulling and pushing back and forth, onto Corrin's cock, into his palm.

"You're getting my hand wet."

"It's your fault. And you're probably leaking... inside me... so..." His voice dies off at the end. 

"What, you don't want me to?"

Leo's face flushes. He tilts his head a little away, as if shy. "Of course I want you to." His voice is barely audible. "I want..."

"My baby, right?"

His hips stutter, then quicken. "It wasn't fair that Shigure would be the one. I wanted... still want..."

"Even though you already had Xander's twice?"

"Yessss..."

They sound wet and sticky together, not just in Corrin's hand, but yes, where Leo is relentlessly fucking back against him with barely controlled whimpers. 

As many times as they've done this, it's surprising one of them hasn't already knocked the other up. But as Corrin comes (Leo tumbling shortly after, as if being ejaculated in triggered his own) in what feels like several large spurts, he hopes this one will really take.

They cuddle afterwards, in a fashion; Leo still lying on top of him. He slowly drags his nails down Corrin's chest, leaving little stinging white lines first, then pink, then red. "So they know," is all he grumbles by way of explanation.


	6. Corrin/Takumi

It is a warm lazy day, one to suit his mood.

Sometime earlier Takumi had come to his room, sweaty from the heat and his layers, to visit him as good brothers do. Naturally this visit led to kissing, chastely then hard, tasting salt and clothes shedding during the transition.

Corrin feels aroused... but for what, he isn't quite sure. Having actual sex feels too strenuous in this kind of weather. He voices this thought aloud.

Takumi nods. "When Ryoma and I were little, we didn't yet know how to do anything else. But the summers were scorching, and our bodies responded in turn."

They sit on the bed at opposite ends, appraising each other. Corrin had happily pulled his underwear off earlier with everything else, but Takumi still retains his fundoshi. His fingers tap at the sides.

"Of course we spent a lot of time in water, all of naked at the beginning. We were just kids, after all. But soon we were old enough to cover ourselves, and the girls began to think of themselves as girls. Then the only one I cooled down with was Ryoma."

His hand slowly moves to cup his cock, obviously starting to distend the cloth. "We were innocent, adolescent... and it was another hot summer in the water."

Corrin jumps at the feeling of his own cock being touched, but it's just Takumi's foot, his toes reaching to brush the skin. He had been so engrossed with listening he hadn't even noticed.

Takumi watches him for a moment, and grows bolder, pressing his toes firmly against Corrin's hardening cock. It's kind of an awkward feeling, not nearly so dextrous as fingers. But not bad.

"It was then that we grew aware of each other. Being older, I'm sure Ryoma had erections before, but it was my first time noticing them. Both on him, and on myself."

Corrin leans back against his pillows and stretches out his feet. Takumi moves his hand for him without a word of comment. His eyes look distant, like he is totally back in that summer.

Doing it is even more awkward, but the fundoshi probably helps. Easier to glide over a bulge in cloth than do all the rubbing and pressing Takumi is doing to him.

"He looked so amazing, I thought... much bigger than mine. I was curious, and I suppose he was too." He laughs suddenly. "But we stepped around it. We knew enough to know we shouldn't, which made our hands too forward."

His other foot presses against Corrin's cock, squeezing it gently between his callused soles. A thin film of pre-come wets the glans and soon the toes as they continue exploring up and down the shaft, the frenulum and head, even pressing down on Corrin's testicles. It feels almost indirectly good. It's something touching his cock but it's so clumsy.

Juvenile, he realizes, and shivers.

"So we used our feet, because that made it 'alright', or at least better. I went first, and couldn't believe how big and hard he felt. How hot. When he came the semen oozed through the material and covered my toes."

Takumi bites his lip and starts to slowly rock back against his foot. Even under his calluses, Corrin is sure he can feel a wet spot forming.

He feels vaguely envious; Takumi's first is so different from his. He wishes he had experienced something like it, but he had been the older brother when he first experienced sexuality. The way thinking of Xander being his first makes him feel... is it how Leo feels toward him? 

"He engulfed me when it was his turn. His entire sole was enough to cover my groin. All he had to do was move up and down. I had my first orgasm under my brother's foot."

His hips rock with harder, fiercer movements, until he grabs Corrin's foot and holds it still with the arch cupping where his head probably is. There's a sudden feeling of wet.

Corrin squdges his toes in it to feel the few last shudders as his cock jerks. They sigh in unison. Takumi's toes spread across his inner thighs, stretching. 

Takumi leans forward, cradling Corrin's foot in his hands, gently massaging in time with his clenching toes. He smiles tiredly. "For a while that's all we did, and only at that place. We moved on, but I'll never forget it." 

His toes eventually wander back into place, where they feel good enough to be pleasant, but not good enough to get him off. It's a good lazy feeling for the weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day!


	7. Ryoma/Kiragi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a bit, huh? I guess I really did get it out of my system for a while : v

Kiragi can't remember now how he had first misbehaved enough for punishment. Even the punishment hadn't been a big deal in and of itself; a quick slap to the rump.

But that was all it took.

Given the nature of his family, the end result was probably inevitable. That was just the spark.

He felt shamed for being spanked, warm all over his face with embarrassment, warmth where his father's palm had solidly connected. And while the shame was real, and vivid, there had been something else to it. 

With no idea of how to proceed, he'd been stuck. He might have sought to anger his father, but he was too good a child to do so intentionally. It was only later, during his first bedding, that he recognized the feeling for what it ultimately was.

He suffered little consternation. He loved his father, and the feelings he gave him, whether soft or sharp. Mixing the two a little was natural.

Kiragi explained his interest while leaving out the origin (that part was a little awkward), but Ryoma smiled so oddly that he might have known.

"Come lay in my lap, Kiragi."

Kiragi went. This late in the day they both wore only loose yukata, and as he spread himself out, he noted how much his father's lap was like his hand. Warm, large, firm. There's something else, pressing up against his stomach. It's soon for it to have gotten so hard. Was the suggestion of intimacy all it required? Or did it start to stir from the moment Ryoma saw his progeny's face?

Ryoma massaged his butt with one hand (kinda hurt, his fingers were so strong) and slowly pulled up the hem of his yukata with the other. "Have you been a good boy, or a bad one, Kiragi?" It might have been an intimidating question if Kiragi couldn't hear the smile in his voice.

"Good?" He hadn't been bad that he knew of, so...

"So this is a treat, then. Not a punishment."

"A treat..." He hadn't really thought of it like that.

Once his yukata had been gathered around his waist, the first spank came down directly on his right buttcheek. It hurt only like it did so long before, in a matter of fact way, beneath his warmed skin.

Each blow followed in a steady rhythm from there, starting from one side of his butt to the other, gradually shifting just low enough that each slap ended with Ryoma's palm briefly cupping the round of a buttock. Each jiggled his body slightly forward and back. The heat grew and tingled. 

"My good boy," Ryoma said warmly. "My good son. You like this, don't you?"

Kiragi mushed his face down against the bedsheets. "Yess."

"I'm glad. You deserve it."

Ryoma went steadily down Kiragi's thigh, both on the backs and the sides where the flesh is softest. It felt better and better, in a more easily understood sexual way, the closer each slap landed to the center of his butt.

It made him squirm. Each smack vibrated through him right into his cock.

Ryoma chuckled. "Is this it? Right here?"

Kiragi was saved from finding an answer as his father pulled him in closer by the waist, beating a steady tattoo on the direct center of his butt. It was much easier just to moan and whimper at the sensation flooding his lower body. His cock throbbed in time with each blow; how was it possible to get so hard without directly touching it?

The sense of an orgasm welling up almost overwhelmed him. But his father was near, and warm, and available, so he clung tightly and tried not to buck off. Ryoma was good enough to spank him through the entire thing, down to the last shivers.

He soothed him afterwards with a great embrace and kisses smattered against his hair. One hand rubbed gently over his burning skin, parting reluctantly as Kiragi curled onto his side. It was better this way, where he could kiss back.

"Do you need anything, dad?" he mumbled sleepily, their lips still pressed most of the way together. "In return?"

"Is it alright?"

"Sure."

He allowed himself to be carefully lowered back onto his stomach, sadly without Ryoma's lap this time for support. His forehead rested on his forearms, his eyes closed. His father's familar hands caressed his buttocks again, parting them to place something hot and heavy inbetween.

Kiragi vaguely braced himself for a penetration that never ocurred. Perhaps Ryoma was worried about pushing him too hard, or was genuinely in the mood after the spanking, but all he did was slide back and forth against him until he came on the small of his back. He didn't mind. All he needed from it was the feel of his father's hands grasping his body.


	8. Xander/Forrest

Forrest tastes roses blooming in the back of his mouth.

As a sensitive, fashionable young man, he's always enjoyed things that appeal to his sensibilities. His love for clothing is the one most easily observed by others, but it extends to his taste in beverages as well.

Growing up, he'd become well-used to the black teas his fathers brought him; their flavors tasted to him pleasantly dry and dark, reminding him in turn of his parents, and the country he has only recently gotten to know for himself.

He sought out eventually teas of his own taste, floral and fragrant rose, lavender, chamomile, but almost always on a base of black. In the end, he supposes he is a Nohrian as well, wherever he grew up.

Forrest eyes one of his fathers, the eldest prince of Nohr, over the tea table as he drinks. Even they are related to each other, though he far more resembles his prettier-faced father. Even his blonde hair, while exactly Xander's shade, still doesn't make him look as though he'd sprung from anyone than Leo.

"Father," he says suddenly. "We are family, are we not?"

Xander lowers his tea cup, eyebrows raised high. Tea gleams on his lower lip. "Of course we are. Why do you ask?"

"You spend so much time with father, Uncle Corrin, and Siegbert, in ways you don't with me. All four of you, leaving me out."

Forrest watches his face fill with realization and color both.

"You know how it is. When Siegbert was an only child, things were one way, but when you came along he wanted... I thought you wanted that too?" His expression shifts to concerned. "If you don't--"

"No, I do." Still, it's nice to know he could back out, if he ever wanted to. "But it's lonely sometimes."

Forrest leans over the small table until the edge cuts against his ribs, and grasps Xander's face in his hands to pull him closer in return. His skin feels warm, even beneath his gloves.

Warmer still are his lips when they kiss, heat on top of a dark, malty flavor. And inside, inside, is the sweetest oven he ever would have imagined. The mingled taste of saliva and tea, his own rose, swirls around their tongues.

When they part their foreheads touch again, nuzzling slowly, side to side. Xander strokes his curls back from his cheek.

"After your wedding, I'll show you how much like family we are."


	9. Siegbert/Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! The big three-oh! You guys are amazing! (* ▽ *)/
> 
> writing this was also the first time I have ever accidentally tabbed out while writing... so... great!

Siegbert gazes lovingly at the back of Leo’s head. His hair is wet and sudsy in his hands, and with each stroke, watery bubbles spill down the fine hairs on his nape and over the knobs of his spine.

His body is so different from Xander’s, from even Siegbert’s own, that looking at it is as much an academic interest as an erotic one. Here, the muscles of the back are present, but not so defined, the waist slim and soft, and Siegbert’s fingertips press into a thin pad of fat on his upper arm. 

And as the bubbles trickle ever lower, it’s hard not to watch them squeeze in between Leo’s buttocks before laconically drifting off into the bath water. That, too, is different; a little lower set, with a fullness that he envies with the unforgivably hard tile edge beneath his own butt.

Watching him leads to other considerations, too.

He leans forward, wrapping his arms over Leo's shoulders, around his neck, pulling him close and tight. Leo sighs but goes along agreeably enough. 

His hot, wet back presses flush against his stomach. When Leo turns his head, his puff of laughter against his forearm is enough to cause a small cascade of water droplets. They tickle, passing through the hair. 

"I love you so much, father."

"You're always so sentimental. But I don't think that's the only reason you're being so touchy right now." Leo presses tighter back against him. 

With him sitting below Siegbert, the pressure against his cock is just a tease. It's a little embarrassing to be erect; it seems improper to be like this in a public bath. But even if something did happen, if someone did walk in, he trusts Leo to take care of things. How? Somehow. The particulars don't matter much. Not now.

Just having it is enough. Obviously doing anything more would be unhygienic. So when Leo turns around in his arms to kiss him and mumbles 'we can't do anything here', he doesn't take it personally.

But he is thrown-off when his next words are 'so be good and keep it in my mouth.'

He watches, mesmerized, as his father kisses down his abs and into his pubic hair before taking the tip of his dick into his mouth. It's not something Leo does often for him. All he's probably thinking right now is that it's an easy way to get him off without getting semen in the bath water, but... for someone like Siegbert, for whom any intimate touch is a sign of love, he couldn't be happier.

It won't even require anything from him, really. Coming in his mouth is hardly a great obstacle, so it does leave him feeling a little lost in that respect. How can he reciprocate his love?

He decides to gently stroke through his wet hair, sometimes brushing his thumb against Leo's cheek, whenever his glans presses against the thin skin. Xander does this for him when he services him orally, and he'd always found it encouraging. Like every touch was telling him how appreciated he was, what a good job he was doing. Turning it around on his father might be presumptuous, but when Leo meets his eyes from time to time, it is with a sleepy languid look, not one of indignation.

The view of his father’s pretty lips on him is rare enough that it alone is exciting, but he also simply looks amazing. His pretty mouth stretching tighter around him the more he takes in, the spit left behind glistening and coating his shaft… his glans must be soaked with spit and pre-come, all mixed-together in his mouth.

When he feels himself growing close, his grip tightens bit by bit, until Leo holds still for him. He’d hate to hurt his throat if their rhythms don’t match. So he uses his father’s adorable face—just a little—to reach climax, careful of course to keep from slipping out.

Leo’s eyelids flutter closed, but he can feel his throat working around the tip of his head. It makes him a little more aware that he’s coming down his father’s throat, and if the thought excites him into giving an extra squirt or two... well, what’s the harm?

He slowly withdraws to make sure nothing else spills out, even smearing the glans a little against Leo’s bottom lip to make sure there’s nothing to come off, but his cock looks as clean as it ever has. “You did really good, father.”

Leo raises his eyebrows at him. “Practice. All you boys are too energetic for me,” he says casually, turning away. Like he’s not barely older than Siegbert himself. “I can hardly keep up sometimes.”

Siegbert is silently intrigued at the idea of his father resorting to oral sex to keep from being bedded beyond his limits, but, bringing it up would only nettle his pride. 

It’s an otherwise squeaky-clean day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I've been thinking about it, and I'm gonna only do Kana chapters with his parents. Mostly because he just doesn't feel like he has enough of a family connection to everyone else despite being non-related to justify the trouble (as Corrin does).


	10. Shiro/Takumi

The rain that had been so gentle only a few hours before has evolved into a raging storm.

Shiro looks out the back door at it in avid fascination. Rain slams against the roof and gusts in against the porch, spraying him from the thigh down. When the sky lights up, the accompanying crack of thunder follows a second later.

At the moment, he loves it all, the wild uncontrolled nature of it, the unrepentent power that could uncaringly smote them all. In the morning he'll feel bad for these feelings on his morning round to check on the citizenry, when he'll likely see homes destroyed and people displaced, even hurt. 

But at the moment...

"You're going to catch cold," Takumi says scoldingly from behind him. 

Shiro can imagine perfectly the way he looks even before he does, the slightly sullen expression he tends to even when he's just being worried.

His dad is adorable, but kind of difficult.

"Isn't it great?" he says, leaning further out the door. As he expected, he hears Takumi approaching, probably to pull him back in.

"I don't know about _that_ \--Shiro!"

He grabs him the second he's in range and drags him out with him into the rain. He thinks Takumi is yelling at him--sure looks like it anyway--but it's hard to hear over the storm and his own whooping and hollering.

They push and pull at each other, feet slipping and sliding, both already drenched from the second they started. Even when they kiss, they are still wrestling, up until the point Shiro finally manages to pin him down.

He looks down at his father's pretty, angry face as they rut against each other. He wouldn't mind fucking him, but doubts lubrication would hold up even if some were on hand. And like this, he can feel his dad harden against him through the thin wet cloth of their fundoshi, even though they're both so cold they're shivering. But the closer he is to dad, the more they squirm together, the warmer he feels. His cock manages against all odds to respond in kind.

Dad comes, he thinks; his eyes start to squeeze, like he's forcing to keep them open. And the line of his mouth wavers.

Shiro barely manages to eke an orgasm out for himself, and only by using Takumi so hard he's probably left bruises to make up for later. His body immediately goes limp, and he laughs over Takumi's indignant protests.

Their foray leaves them both with a fever and stuffy nose the next day. _Your_ foray, Takumi insists, and Shiro really can't argue so even though he's just as bad off, he's the one making soup and running errands.

Totally worth it.


	11. Corrin/Kana

The war has ended. Corrin is glad for that--they all are--but sad too. Without something pressing to bind them all together, every one is separating for more or less good to their own countries. There will be visits, of course... but going out of his way to see every one is different than running into them during his morning routine.

Xander, Leo, and their brood returned to Nohr. Ryoma and Takumi and theirs to Hoshido. And here Corrin remains with his Shigure and their son. The incest-marriages once made public caused varying amounts of public upset, least of all for Valla, his husband being merely his cousin. Hoshido probably came out of it the worst off; Corrin has the distinct impression that Nohrians as a whole are more concerned with food and trade to be fazed by their princes marrying each other. Just another day in the hellscape.

Things settle down. Time passes quickly between all the diplomatic visits and meetings. 

He doesn't even think about how old his son is growing until one night as he's telling him sweet dreams.

"Papa," he says after their good night kiss. "We're family, right?"

This is like an extended 'the talk'. Kana is a smart boy, probably has had some idea of things being different for a while. But everything going public puts it all together. He asks a lot of questions. Corrin is as honest as he can be. 

"Aren't _we_ family, papa?"

Family, like everyone else. Like Corrin is with all his brothers and nephews. And them with each other. He's not exactly opposed to the thought of bringing Kana in, but it feels strange this would be how he pops his incest cherry. He loved his Nohrian brothers like his own siblings, but knowing they weren't really related took some of the taboo out of it. The Hoshidons were both unrelated, and not people that he grew up with; calling them family feels more like an address of respect. And Shigure? Just his cousin, who he hadn't even known was his cousin until pretty long after the fact.

"We can be family like that, if you want. Do you?"

Kana assents. Corrin joins him on his bed, and touches him slow and careful. His cheek, under his nightgown chest to stomach. The soft shallow indents of his undeveloped hips. It reminds him of his childhood explorations with Leo. "Sorry I didn't think to give you any brothers to do this with instead."

"I'm glad it's you, papa." So cute.

“Let’s go easy for tonight.”

He squeezes his thighs, the fading baby fat. They part easily for him, and so sweet he looks, his cock freshly pubescent. He sucks on it a little and feels it harden in his mouth. It probably still has some growing to do, but it’s not a bad piece. More thick than long, makes him look like a literal chub. “Feel good?”

Kana nods. His lips are pressed tightly together, but he’s smiling. “It’s funny, but good.”

“You start touching yourself here?”

“A few times. Um, and...”

“You ejaculated?” Corrin asks

“Uh-huh.” 

“You really are growing up.”

Kana beams. “Can I see papa’s?”

“Sure.” He pulls his own gown up, and leans back as Kana explores. His hands are firm and lean, no longer the little baby mitts he remembers them being. “Hey, you help me come, and I’ll do the same for you. Sound like a good start?”

“Yeah! I wanna see.” He rubs mostly on the glans, probably where he learned felt best in his own explorations. Corrin figures there’ll be time to teach him technique later. Right now he’s more interested in seeing what he does, and being single-minded is a pretty adolescent boy thing to do, in his experience. There’s even something kind of charming in it; it won’t last.

This juvenile approach gets him off with a fairly hard pop. It squirts out between all over his son’s knuckles, and the feeling itself fades quickly. Not bad for a quick tension-reliever, anyway. 

He contemplates all the things he has to teach him as their positions reverse, Kana leaning back now to allow him access. Kana sucks absent-mindedly on his hand while he watches. All of his concentration looks focused into his eyes. Better give him something to engrave into his brain, Corrin decides. And since he’s already familiar with masturbating...

Corrin coaxes him over onto his butt, a thigh over each arm, and gets to work with his mouth. His cock tastes so soft and fresh, like a wet marshmallow in his mouth. Even his pre-come tastes almost sweet. What an adorable son he has.

Kana is making small whimpering noises, his thighs trembling against Corrin’s head. Corrin has to put his weight down when he tries to thrust into his mouth, though. Lack of technique is one thing, but that’s just bad manners.

Kana unsurprisingly comes very soon. Maybe even less than a minute. And such a lot! Corrin gulps down what feels like a pint before there’s no more. Kana’s legs tighten throughout. 

Corrin sits up, wiping at his mouth. “Was that good?”

Kana shakily nods. He looks entirely limp against his pillows. “That was sooo good, papa.” Even his cock is trembling and still half-hard. Easy to get another round out of him, but one thing at a time. Pleasure, especially new ones, taste better served over a course of time, instead of being glutted all at once.

“I’m glad, sweetie.” He kisses his son goodnight again, tidies him for bed and tucks him in. He has so much to tell Shigure tonight.


	12. Corrin/Shigure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *me in the shower, washing my hair, sudden realization* i should have called it a fatED family affair...   
> *also me* shit u rite

Corrin traces his cousin's face, in awe that it's possible for him, even in sleep, to look more serene than he normally does. Sometimes he thinks it's a gift, inherited from his likewise placid mother. Corrin and the rest of his family are any mix of commandeering, haughty, or rowdy. Even Leo's children, the calmest of the bunch, have a sense of energy about them. 

Shigure is so still among them. And to be related after all, maybe that's also part of it. Blood calling to blood. He isn't interested in women, so Azura had passed him by in that respect. But when she had her son, it set their fate in motion. 

He traces his cheekbone, his nose, the quivering lid--he must have woken at the first touch, but chose to keep still. There, the corner of his lip is pulling a little.

He kisses his nose and snuggles in close to his thin chest. When he asks, "Can you talk me up?" he feels the reverb of his laughter more than he hears it.

"Massage your thighs," Shigure starts, and Corrin obeys. His husband has the sweetest, smoothest voice he's ever heard; another thing he supposes he should be thankful he inherited from Azura, instead of her wife and foster-sister Hinoka. Not that he would love Shigure any less, but it makes moments like this much easier. "On the inside, without rubbing yourself."

He squeezes his thighs and feels his blood warm and course... right into his groin, naturally. If he disobeyed, Shigure would turn him over and find a way to punish him, which is fun sometimes, but he wants the tease right now.

His cock is getting hard and tenting his nightshirt, like it's asking for permission. But he's a good boy, and keeps rubbing and kneading into his muscles, feeling them relax and quiver. 

"Hold your balls." Shigure makes even a slang term for testicles sound elegant.

Corrin cups his family jewels in his hand and resists the urge to roll or squeeze them, even though Shigure probably wouldn't know. It's the spirit of the game that matters. 

Their warmth combines with his hands and thighs, creating a sleepy miasma of heat from the waist down. They pulse or twitch a little from time to time as they slowly draw up.

"Now your cock. You can rub it, but only a little." His cousin's beautiful voice is telling him such dirty things. Each element only makes the other more appealing.

His fingers wrap around his shaft and move carefully up and down. The silky skin glides along with his movements over the deeper engorged flesh. Shigure strokes his hair, gradually setting time for him.

"Corona next," Shigure murmurs, kissing his forehead. The touch of his lips feels like a brand. 

This part is a little difficult. Even as hard as he's getting, touching one sensitive area over and over makes him antsy. It's good, but too much good. He can't help fidgeting and whimpering.

"You're getting all hot and ready for me, aren't you?" At Corrin's nodded assent, he continues. "Rub your meatus. Come like that, or not at all."

The tip of his glans is so wet with pre-come he thinks he hears a minute slippery sliding sound, somewhere below the sound of his own heavy breathing. Each touch sends a strike of lightning through his cock that makes him want to cringe away; it takes everything he has to keep going. It becomes desperately painful-good as his orgasm wells up. He whines in his throat, curling inward, stomach tensing, semen jetting out between passes of his finger and coating his hand.

He straightens and stretches out slowly afterwards to untense his muscles. Shigure is kind enough to suck the come off him as he dozes. His free hand questioningly cups Shigure's maybe quarter-hard genitals over his nightshirt. Shigure hums on his fingers then pops off them, shaking his head. "But I'll take a raincheck for your mouth in the morning."

Corrin makes a note to his internal alarm clock.


	13. Takumi/Kiragi

"Let's play a game, dad," Kiragi says, mischief all over his face. 

Takumi mentally braces himself. He loves both his children, but they can be a bit much sometimes. "What kind of game?"

And Kiragi moves on top of him, knee between his thighs. His body and his heat are under the blanket with him. Like having a mini oven in bed with him. But that too is part of Kiragi's personality, the way he beams like there's a sun inside him, a sun that radiates from his skin.

"First one to moan loses." 

Then it's on, before Takumi can even ask what the stakes are. There may not even be any; a game just for the sake of one, loser is a loser and that's enough. Kiragi's mouth eager on his, so quick their noses mush together, and his hands run up over his sides. Maybe he thinks with a strong start, he'll surprise him into a noise.

But Takumi does not lose that easily.

He returns kiss for kiss, and squeezes his son's butt. Kiragi breathes shakily as his cock presses against his belly. Close. Then he laughs. Without context, you'd think by the sound he really was having some innocent fun.

Besides the kissing, it's almost just a wrestling match. Their legs keep trying to lay on top the other's and he has to keep pulling his hands away to keep from being pinned. He'd roll him over but Kiragi is strong for being so small. All that bow practice. And he is his and Ryoma's child, after all.

Takumi starts scooching back, using his heels against the bed to propel himself. Kiragi follows, but that's fine. Takumi can use the bed's headboard to support his back and hold him up. Harder to get the better of him that way. Kiragi figures it out about halfway and tries to pull him back, but one good push and--there, even though he nearly knocks his head against the wood.

Not deterred in the slightest, Kiragi instead tries to get his face between his legs. His hot breath and cheeks against his skin feel amazing, but Takumi grabs him under the arms instead and yanks him up.

They smush back together, teeth knocking, and he feels him up everywhere he can reach. His chest, short springy hair, his thighs and ass, the flesh that he made of his flesh with his own flesh and blood--son and nephew both. 

"Kiragi," he murmurs, "Kiragi, Kiragi, my child," and thwacks him full-on on the butt.

Kiragi whines. Does that count? Better safe than sorry, Takumi decides, and continues spanking, pulling up his yukata for full effect. If the first noise didn't do the trick, the litany that follows must.

"You win, dad," Kisaragi breathlessly giggles between one moan and the next. "You win."

"Really," Takumi says, hand thoughtfully squeezing one of Kiragi's now well-warmed buttcheeks. "What do I get?"

"Whatever you want." 

He kisses his son on his sweaty brow and pulls him in closer, groin to groin. The thin material of their underwear is in the way, but he can still feel how warm and hard he is.

Kiragi tucks his head into the crook of his neck. His sunny body heat is overwhelming. As they roll and strain against each other, it makes Takumi feel so warm his back itches. Sweat drips off his brow.

He can feel every shoot of come plastering itself against the inside of his fundoshi. Between him and Kiragi, everything around his cock and pelvis soon feels sticky and squishy. Permeated strands of semen connect them as they part.

Kiragi lays on his belly before him, and pulls out his softening member. He's very slow about it, obviously trying to be considerate, but even the grasp of his fingers makes Takumi shift uncomfortably.

And when he puts his mouth over his glans--his spine goes rigid against the headboard. A breath hisses inbetween his teeth. Even this plush wetness is too much, though he does like the sight of his come-covered cock in his son's mouth. Kiragi suckles gently, each one sending a tremor through his thighs. Gradually he takes in more and more, until he has him briefly deep in his throat, then just as slowly pulling off. Leaving behind a clean spit-shiny cock.

"I'd do the same for you," Takumi says, "but seeing as I won..."

"You wanna show," Kiragi provides, stretching back into child's pose before sitting up on his heels. His fundoshi is so soggy it's transparent. He pulls it down his slim hips until his cock pops into view. 

Each rope of come he sticks onto his fingers and sucks into his mouth. Seeing his throat work like he'd been working it on him, his lips growing swollen and wet with spit and traces of semen, is almost enough to get a guy hard again.

He kisses him afterward, tasting of bursting fullness and salt, smiling at the edges.


	14. Leo/Forrest

Leo dresses as he watches his youngest son ready himself for the day. The handmade clothing that has gotten even frillier since the wedding, bottles of nail polish and pink gloss, little pouches of powder and rouge… honestly, he still doesn’t really understand. 

It’s an odd thing to be uncomfortable with, all considering. Even he knows that. But loving his family, being with his family, and making more family with his brothers and sons is natural. It feels good and right. But this crossdressing business?

"You're frowning, father," Forrest says, watching him in the vanity mirror as he puts on some finishing touches of color. "You're going to get lines in your forehead like daddy."

"They just make him look more dignified," Leo replies absently, pulling his undershirt on but fingers hesitating on the buttons. He walks up behind Forrest, and watches in the mirror the deft strokes of eyeliner being applied. He wonders how much practice it took, not just to make such clean lines, but to have the wand so close and not flinch.

His palm flattens between Forrest's shoulderblades, beneath a shower of blonde hair. It's all been pulled back, showing Leo a morning-only view of his bare forehead. Forrest will tend to his crop after his make-up, taming the natural curls--the ones Xander gave to both their sons--into the thick sausage rolls he is known for. 

Leo sits on the edge of the vanity stool beside him, jostling his arm. Pink-tinted lip balm goes a fraction over a lip and is carefully wiped off with the tip of a finger. That little mistake, somehow...

"Father." Forrest looks at him, mouth slightly pursed. "What is it?"

...it makes him want to do the same all over.

He kisses him, hard, and tastes fake strawberry smear across his mouth. Before he's always kissed him so carefully unless his lips were bare, so the taste isn't entirely unknown to him. But it hadn't given him the opportunity to feel just how thick and sticky it is.

Forrest squeaks some indignant noise of protest into his mouth, and tries to pull away. But even compared to Leo, he's so light that Leo can easily pull him up onto his lap.

He feels like an animal with its snout caught in a jam jar by the time he stops to catch his breath. A disaster area of lip balm covers him from philtrum to chin (there's even a dab on his nose, somehow). The repungent smell of it makes his nose itch.

"Whatever was _that_ for?" Forrest asks, breath and voice forced even. There's more than just a purse to his lips now, though the quirk of his eyebrows indicates some amusement. "If you wanted to try some, you need only have asked."

"I just want it off you." He kisses his cheeks like he'd eat them whole if he could, smudging blush and leaving pink streaks.

Forrest giggles, turning his head this way and that, but putting up no real resistance. "You're awful."

"The worst," Leo pauses a moment to solemnly agree. He regards his handiwork, and finds it sadly lacking around the eyes. Some mascara has rubbed off on the tops of his cheeks from squeezing his eyes so hard, but it's largely in place. "Has Siegbert impregnated you yet?"

Forrest's cheeks fill with natural blush; usually a charming sight, but now somewhat odd with the ruined make-up. "Not yet. That I know of."

Leo nods. He hopes one of them would have told him immediately if it were the case, but you never know. Leo had been secretive himself during his first, but there was more reason to be then. "When you conceive, there'll be a few weeks before you really know... well, that just means we still have to be careful."

He can think of one way to get his mascara running.

He squeezes his son's sweet, fleshy butt and pulls up on the thin shift he's wearing. The warm weight of his thighs settles ever clearer over his legs with only trousers in the way.

"There's a lot of ways to be careful," Forrest muses.

"We're going to be _most_ careful. I'd hate to take your first baby from your brother."

Forrest leans against him with loving trust, arms sliding around his neck. He smells like things hot and stifled.

Leo pulls himself from out of his trousers with one hand. The other keeps a firm, close grip on a pantied buttcheek. Once his cock is free they are groin to groin, thin cloth and heat between them. It's automatic after that. They've done dozens upon dozens of times, first to save his virginity, then to keep from making any accidents. Never with Forrest looking like this, though... like some tramp.

It's such a slow, indirect way of getting off that soon his face feels flush and sweaty. The thin barrier between them is sodden with it, and pre-come. It's always difficult like this, but when Forrest rolls his head back to breathe easier, he climaxes within seconds. Eyeshadow and liner mix together and run off in a glitzy-wet explosion of color and drippings streaking his cheeks in grey. Mascara has left little ant footprints like a third set of lashes beneath his eyes.

Gasping together, coming down, Leo sees a similar mess made against his shirt, where Forrest's face was pressed. "You ruined my shirt."

Forrest laughs weakly. "You ruined my face."


	15. Corrin/Siegbert

Corrin visits his brothers and nephews (alternately, to be fair) and shows as much love to them all as he can. Not just via sex, but quality time, emotional support, all the other things family should express with each other.

It’s his and Siegbert’s day together. And for him he tries twice as hard, as he seems the most rattled by his new responsibilities. Not in public for any citizen to see, of course, but it’s visible during their private conversations. He still compares himself to Xander frequently.

It’ll fade with experience. Corrin hadn’t had it nearly so bad, but he drew enough unworthy comparisons when he was younger to know how it goes. All he needs in the meantime is support.

That’s probably Forrest’s job now. But an uncle has his own obligations.

Corrin takes his old room still at the Northern Fortress. Some things never change.

They sit together in the same place Xander used to pummel him for training. The sky hangs orange and purple over the wall that surrounds Windmire. Velvety ink spreads from above to all around them as they talk. Siegbert loves to hear about his father.

“Out of all the times I’ve been up here,” Corrin admits, “I don’t know anything about the sky. You’d think I would since it’s not like I had anywhere else to look at the world.”

“Let me teach you constellations, uncle.”

“Is that part of your kingly training?” 

“Just a personal interest.”

Siegbert helps him to undress. “You look better by the day,” he says, lightly teasing. “It is no wonder you are so desired by everyone.”

“That’s the upside to having such a large family.”

They lay down on Siegbert’s spread-out cloack. They start with Corrin’s bared throat and chest. “Cygnus,” he whispers against his adam’s apple, kissing it, then down to the dip of his collar bone, his pectorals, navel, and groin. “Deneb and Albireo,” a kiss to each nipple. “Do you see it?”

“The swan? Yes.”

A funny triangle-like shape over the whole of his stomach, like a folded napkin. “Capricornus.” He’s so close Corrin can feel his perfect teeth scrape his skin. 

Lower, undoing his buckle and pulling down his pants. “You can’t see it right now; Leo is finicky. But if you could--” three kisses around the corona of his cock, one at the base, and a smattering over his balls in a semi-circle. “You may know Regulus, if not Denebola.”

“And that one? What is it?”

Siegbert cranes his head to follow his finger. “Aquila. Follow along.”

Corrin places each smooch with each star. It’s a fun travelling one. An arrowhead shape that Siegbert liberally translates over his cock and left thigh before trailing up over his hip. “Can you do that with your mouth, too?”

Siegbert crooks an eyebrow. “I think each touch will muddy together, with too much... distraction.”

“Didn’t your father ever tell you how well I pay attention?”

“Something about it, perhaps,” Siegbert mutters. But he goes along.

His mouth latches on hard over the head of his cock, lips pressed tight to the frenulum. His tongue slowly presses against spot by spot and he was right, after all. It’s hard to pay attention, and the surface area is so small it’s poor grounds for forming discernible shapes. Siegbert still lifts his head every few seconds to murmur the name of some other constellation (and how gorgeous he looks, with that studious expression and pre-come clinging to his lip) either only for his own benefit, or to drag things out.

Corrin digs his fingers into his shoulders and is about to give him an encouraging yank when the entire length of his cock is suddenly enveloped in sucking heat.

It’s an impressive show of suction, like he’s trying not so much to make him come, but to skip the middleman altogether and suck out everything he has sitting in his balls.

It works.

He comes in what feels like a thin, quivering stream, shivering, fingers braced deep into Siegbert’s shoulder. On and on it goes right into his working throat muscles. 

Siegbert sits up afterwards and wipes his mouth. His eyes shine with mirth as he watches him, still shivering and laughing a little.

“And what constellation was _that_?”

“The whole sun,” Siegbert replies smartly. 

They lay back down together on his cloak, idly chatting, and Corrin thinks about that smart-alecky flash. It’s his favorite thing about him, he decides, and a trait that separates him almost entirely from his father.


	16. Corrin/Shiro

Corrin wakes up like he had gone to bed, all tangled in the sheets with Shiro. 

He barely opens his eyes to that wolfish grin before he’s sucking on his neck and feeling him up. Corrin allows himself to be swept away for a moment. He’s not an early riser and being fondled into wakefulness is a good way to do it. 

“I have to prepare to leave,” he sleepily offers. “Soon-ish.”

“Stay in with me.”

“Too much to do to play hooky, Shiro.” He tries to imitate his older brothers—either one will do—and look stern. He must look as tired and cross-eyed as he feels, because Shiro just sniggers.

What fate put him in charge of saying no...

“Just make it quick.” The words are barely out of his mouth before Shiro is yanking things off and up him. He has to push his nightshirt back down to see. His thighs are pulled apart with considerate force.

He pushes his elbows into the mattress to brace himself against Shiro’s weight and the pressure of his cock nudging into him. He’s in him, in him, like a beam of heat spreading him open. No lube. What a barbarian. It adds to the hasty feeling of the moment though, and excites him almost despite himself. Even the mattress is steady and slow, just cre----aking along with their bodies to a readjusting knee or shoulder.

"You're such a bad boy, Shiro," he says fondly, when the worst of the pressure is over. "What would Ryoma say?"

"Gonna tell my daddy on me?"

"If I did, what would he do?"

Shiro groans, either in answer, or because he's begun to move. It takes every iota of concentration between them to move as carefully as possible until a stilted rhythm is achieved. Corrin tries to keep himself relaxed as his nephew takes his way with him, as he is overpowered in every sense. Even his cock is leaky, but not actually hard. 

He's not surprised when Shiro unloads into him first. If he can feel all of his throbbing cock down to the slit squirting into him, he can only imagine how amazing his ass feels. 

The sudden explosion of wetness inside him makes his back arch. The strange thrill of it makes his cock jump but he does his best to look miffed. "You really are bad. Shouldn't you be saving that for--blargh!" His naughty, no-good nephew sticks his tongue practically down his throat and call him a bad uncle too, but it's hard to resist. 

He dozes for an hour more as Shiro washes him off (with a quick handy that only makes him sleepier) before preparing for his return trip to Valla. His brothers and nephews see him off with kisses, teas, and treats to take back to Kana. "Tell him," he says last of all, hitching a thumb, "to be good."

Before he closes the door goodbye for the next while, he sees Shiro smiling nervously in a triangle of curious relatives.


	17. Shigure/Kana

Kana comes to his room in the middle of the night. He used to do it unreservedly, when he was scared or lonely, or just wanted their attention. There’s a look of shame to him now, in his hunched shoulders and how he won’t look him in the eye.

His poor boy thinks so much of his being grown-up. Shigure doesn’t allude to it. Hopefully his warm acceptance will get the message through; that his sweet son is always welcome to seek him out, no matter how old he gets.

They go back to the still-warm bed. “Do you miss Corrin?”

Kana pauses, then nods. His face is too turned down to see the expression, but there’s probably embarrassment there. “I love you, daddy. But when papa isn’t here...”

“I miss him too. And I think I know what will help.”

He sings an old lullaby, one he sang often for Kana when he was smaller, and one his mother often sang for him. It still sounds a little strange in his ears because he keeps expecting to hear her voice. He can’t match her soprano anymore.

His hands have obvious intentions as he sings. Kana allows him to touch, even arching against him as he plays with his anus. It’s been unbreeched thus far, though they’ve played with him in about every other way. Maybe tonight’s the night to change that. He’ll have something interesting to tell Corrin when he gets back.

The tender flesh gives readily beneath his fingerpads. Kana does not protest at all, but willingly rolls with him when he turns him over on his belly. He needs to be able to see what he’s doing.

A generous application of lube eases things even more. The ring feels comfortably tight as his fingers stretch and roll. Kana's leg muscles gradually relax beneath his other hand. 

His voice grows softer, more cooing, as he begins to insert his cock. It's as close to telling him he's a good boy without breaking the song as he can get. Kana's soft moans almost sound like he's singing along.

As long as he can hear his son's lilting voice, he knows everything's fine. No pain. Just a pleasant initiation.

They are more family now than they were before.

He maintains a slow pace, so he can feel every squeeze, and keep his tone level. But Kana is still a boy. His raises in pitch, and his hips keep trying to thrust back against him. Fortunately Shigure is strong enough to keep a firm grip.

Kana comes first, a scream muffled in his throat. His insides squeeze down all around his cock in milking pulses. Shigure allows himself to be drawn into it and spurt. The song comes to a slow halt. He wonders if it's likely his seed will find purchase.

They spoon together, his son's spine curved against his belly, as their bodies calm. Kana reaches up his hand to grasp his, on top of his waist. 

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes... daddy." He sounds sleepy, happy. "We can wait for papa together."

Shigure kisses his cheek goodnight.


End file.
